degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Holiday Road
Holiday Road is the thirteenth episode of Season 9 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. It aired on November 22, 2009 in Canada, and on April 23, 2010 in the United States. Summary Emma's taking a cross-country bike trip with Kelly, and keeping a big secret from Snake and Spike. Back at Degrassi, Danny urges Chantay to blog about their relationship—until he reads her post. Main Plot Emma and Kelly stop by Degrassi while on a cross-country bike ride. The two of them meet up with Holly J., and they do the announcements to sponsor their bike riding tour. They have a cook-out and Kelly and Spinner are in Connor's room eating meat, then Emma comes downstairs and finds a bottle of alcohol opened, and Emma is furious at Kelly because Snake and Spike had been saving that alcohol since they got married. Emma yells at him and kicks him out. Kelly admits she was too controlling and he got a job at his dads engineering firm. The next day, Kelly leaves in a cab. Emma goes back to Degrassi the next day as she is about to leave and is questioned by the students about college life. Emma snaps at them, especially Alli and Holly J. and tells them the truth, that she's failing Smithdale, and doesn't want to go back. Later, she visits Spinner at The Dot and questions if he likes where he is and Spinner replies and admits he loves where he is. Emma says she envies him and Holly J. tells Emma she will be good at anything she does. The two become friends and Holly J. says she will be excited to see her next time. Sub Plot Chantay and Danny have a date. When Danny doesn't pay the entire tab, Chantay writes an article on it, making everyone think he's cheap. Trivia= *This episode is most likely named after the 1983 song "Holiday Road" by Lyndsay Buckingham. *Jacob Neayem (Mo Mashkour) appears in this episode. However, he is merely an extra. *This episode marks the end of Emma and Kelly's relationship. *This episode marks the final appearance of Kelly. *Holly J. mentions the time Emma exposed herself in front of the school. |-| Gallery= Dtng913914-3.jpg Degrassi-Promo-Pics-Holiday-Road-and-Start-Me-Up-degrassi-9128232-545-363.jpg kelly says BYE BYE EMMA.jpg bikes.jpg d9-539.jpg d9-562.jpg d9-699.jpg File:Normal bscap0117.jpg File:Normal bscap0170.jpg File:Normal bscap0174.jpg File:Normal bscap0193.jpg File:Normal bscap0238.jpg File:Normal bscap0267.jpg File:Normal bscap0279.jpg File:Normal bscap0286.jpg Degrassi-Promo-Pics-Holiday-Road-and-Start-Me-Up-degrassi-9128231-545-363.jpg HR21.jpg HR20.jpg HR19.jpg HR18.jpg HR17.jpg HR16.jpg HR15.jpg HR14.jpg HR13.png HR12.png 5443dd.png HR10.png HR9.png HR8.png HR7.png HR6.png HR5.png HR4.png HR3.png HR2.png HR1.png Eggerscockblock.png Tumblr l9f8alCfm81qe0tuto1 400.jpg SpEmma.jpg 87uiiuiuio.png Uiuiu888.png 98iiuuiuiiu.png Iuuuiiui888.png Iuiuuiiuiu8888.png Iuiuuiuiuijjjj.png Iouuuiiu8.png 98iuuiui.png 978uiddd.png 89iuuio.png Iuiuiuiu.png Iuiouuiouio.png Emmabyebitchface.png 54tt5t.jpg Normal s degrassi9130010.jpg Normal s degrassi9130050.jpg Normal s degrassi9130051.jpg Normal s degrassi9130043.jpg Normal s degrassi9130099.jpg 45f.jpg 64tee.png 10848485017c1694c960f1c73a0a852fd6c27d0d.jpg 64343.png 54433d.png 342.png 6565.png 463.png 34343.png 45643s.png 4643dss.png 43432s.png 534.png 335.png 6454.png 3454.png 78.jpg Jack2.png HJS and Declan.jpg Tumblr lvke6rSWGV1qd366vo1 500.png |-| Promos= *Teennick Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered alphabetically) *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari *Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Paula Brancati as Jane Vaughn *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Landon Liboiron as Declan Coyne *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *AJ Saudin as Connor Delaurier *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari Also Starring *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson *Evan Williams as Kelly Ashoona Supporting Cast *Tom Melissis as Dom Perino *Jacob Neayem as Male student Absences *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Jordan Hudyma as Blue Chessex *Judy Jiao as Leia Chang *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Argiris Karras as Riley Stavros *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson *Scott Paterson as Johnny DiMarco *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton *Natty Zavitz as Bruce |-| Quotes= *School Marquee: "Degrassi Welcomes Emma Nelson and The Recycling Program." *(Emma to Spinner): "Get me a Double Dot Burger. With bacon." *Snake: "Be careful and call if you need anything." Emma: "I'll be fine on my own. I love you." *Spinner: "I gotta go...feed my turtle." *Jane: "Why have a hamburger when you can have a giant mushroom instead?" |-| Featured Music= *''"Dreamwishing"'' by Savannah Outen *''"C'mom"'' by The Candidates *''"Grow"'' by Jaylene Johnson *''"Eye To Eye"'' by Ashbury Keys *''"Sense Disaster"'' by Josh Schroeder *''"Difference Of Opinion"'' by Shane Alexander *''"Here I Am Now"'' by Brandon Chandler & The Revival - Heard during the last scene. |-| Links= *Watch Holiday Road on YouTube *Watch Holiday Road on YouTube Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 9 Category:Season 9 Episodes